Always and Forever
by Faifu
Summary: Trowa/Usagi Tell me who else should I write about!!! I FINALLY GOT THE SEQUEL OUT!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hi

Hi!! I'm back!! I know I haven't spent much time doing my other story, but don't worry I'll do my best to get the next chapter out for that one soon. Hope you like the story!!!

Disclaimer:Why do we even bother with this? Oh yea!! So we don't get sued. Anyways, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing so DON'T SUE ME!!

Hope you like the story!!! Review, review, review!!

Japanese words

UsagiBunny

Ai shiteruI love you

Kobitolove or lover

-chana pet name for a lover or something like that

Always and Forever

My love for you strengthens each day, as I wait for you my love.

Each day I pine for you, and wonder if I'm actually worthy of your love.

The days, weeks, even seasons go by and I wait…day by day in the lonely mists of despair, still knowing that you'll come back to me, yet worried what will happen to you in the craziness of war. The sadness and loneliness in my life is overwhelming, and yet I still pine for you, still waiting for the day when the war is over and you come back to me.

Your silence was so mysterious to me. The silence was almost deafening and your friends had told me that it was because of your training. But the first moment I had locked eyes with your emerald eyes, almost drowning in them. I could see the loneliness, sadness, pain, and even betrayal. From then on, I vowed to make your life all better. To be your hope, you're light. It took you awhile to open up to me, you had told me about your life, about Midii betraying you (sorry to interrupt, but I'm not sure what happens between Trowa and Midii but if you know, please tell me!!! Oops, I gave it away, oh well I'm sure you had already guessed it. -_-' Now on to the story!) the hardships in your life, the hardship you went through and how you became known as Trowa Barton, instead of your real name, Nanashi. I'm so glad I confided in you, my love.

Always and forever, wherever you may be, ai shiteru Trowa.

Author's POV. 

Usagi closed her journal up, and sighed loudly and said out loud, " I'll wait for you forever Tro-chan. Forever and a day. Then she turned out the lights and went to sleep dreaming about her precious Trowa. Outside in the shaded oak tree, the moon reflected upon half of the person's face. His piercing, dark green eyes softened a bit as he watched his love sleep. A single tear, fell from his eyes as he said, "Ai shiteru Usa-chan. I promise I'll be back as soon as the war is over my love, my kobito." He then jumped from the tree stealthily and walked away, never looking back. Back in Usagi's bedroom, she replied as if she had heard him, "Ai shiteru Trowa. Always and forever."

The End

Like it love it. Tell me in your reviews or you can email me at [crystaljoy71@hotmail.com][1] and please tell me whom should I do next. Should I put Usagi with someone, or should I put one of the other Sailor Scouts with one of them. ^_^

   [1]: mailto:crystaljoy71@hotmail.com



	2. Always and Forever Sequel

Hi
    
    **_Hi!!! Some of you wanted a sequel to this so here it is!!! I'm really sorry that I've haven't really spent much time writing my other story. I'll do my best to get it out as soon as I can. I think you're really tired of me blabbing, so here's the story._**
    
     
    
    The **BORING** Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, so DON'T SUE ME and if you do you won't get any money. * Starts Laughing Maniacally* **Readers look at the author strangely.** What!!! Oh, never mind. Now on with the show and remember please review!!
    
     
    
    Japanese Words 
    
    Onegai-please
    
    ** **
    
    **Always and Forever Sequel**
    
     
    
    **This story takes place after the war and the movie Endless Waltz. There is peace now and Trowa has not come back to Usagi yet.**
    
    ** **
    
    Usagi woke up to her alarm beeping, signaling 8:00 am. She sighed and stretched her arms yawning tiredly. She looked out the window and wondered why she wanted to wake up so early in the morning.
    
     
    
    She stared at the oak tree next to her window, her eyes trailing from the tree trunk up to the branches and looked down at her hands. '_I knew it was too good to be true I had almost thought Trowa had come back to me. Trowa…I miss you so much. Onegai, come back alive.'_ Usagi opened up her diary and started to write in it.
    
     
    
    **Usagi's Journal**
    
    ** **
    
    The clouds in the sky seem to brighten as I am journeying to my destination at my brother's mansion in Sanq Kingdom. No one, and I truly mean no one has ever known that I am Quatre Winner's twin sister…not even Trowa. My real name is Selenity Usagi Tuskino Winner. This I reveal to you journal. I am not like all of my sisters who are test tube babies. I was kidnapped when I was just an infant, right after my Mother died. When I was found, my Father was afraid for my brother, and me so he told us that we were also test tube babies and hid us from the rest of the world.
    
    All my life, I had thought that I was unimportant…but now I realize that he did that to protect us from the rest of the world.
    
     
    
    **End Journal **
    
     
    
    She looked up startled as Rashid spoke to her. "We're there Miss Winner." Rashid told Usagi. Usagi stood up delicately placing her journal in her purse; she strode elegantly to the front door of the mansion. Selenity heard Quatre's voice down the hall, in the living room and assumed that he would be there. Smiling, she ran down the hall and when she got there she stood gaping in shock as she looked upon her beloved that she thought lost to the war.
    
     
    
    Trowa's POV.
    
     
    
    I looked up as I heard footsteps approaching the room. As the person entered the room, she looked at me in shock, "Trowa…" She whispered, heard by the others and all looked up at her and me. Quatre stood up, "Usagi-chan!" Usagi turned to Quatre and beamed happily, hugging him tightly. I stared at Quatre angrily. How dare he hug her! Who does he think he is!?
    
     
    
    Quatre's POV.
    
     

I looked at the girl in my arms and smiled. Looking over at Trowa, I saw his visible dark green eye flicker in recognition, love and jealously. Love? The way Usagi reacted when she saw him, there must be something going on between them.

Usagi's POV.

Hugging Quatre I glanced at Trowa seeing him for the first time in 3 years, 4 months, and 26 days. He's grown so much, and so cold and distant…sort of like when I first met him…I still can't believe that it's him. 


End file.
